Oh God, What have I done to deserve this!
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: I got bored while my tutor was making me study for my chinese examinationsthose things are HELL! anyway please read its about Roy asking GOd what he did to deserve it...... Now it's Ed's turn but his isn't anythign like Roy's, i think.....
1. Roy Mustang

Me: I have the same situation with Roy whenever it's the week before exams always cramming for my first test of the week my number one enemy aside from milk, Chinese. God, I suck at that subject some people from other classes cheat in the quizzes just to pass. Anyways I hope you enjoy I'm sorry bout my other stories those 2 were kinda like test runs if I was able to at least write a fanfics anyway I came up with the story while I was reviewing for my tutor's reviewer (hers is harder than the real thing) so there.

Roy: Well you mostly fail the periodical exams (final exams for the quarter) but at least manage to pass the long test (the exams 3-5 weeks before the periodical exams) and manage to pass most of your quizzes also you don't pass most of your requirements and don't speak that much in class coz you're always drawing in your book and on your table……

Me: Hey who told you that you can tell people what I do in Chinese class!

Roy: They don't care anyways. smirk

Me: Well get on with the disclaimer already before I can think of some evil way to ruin you in my fanfics for what you just did awhile ago!

Roy: Fine already, sheesh! Miracle wants me to tell you readers that she does not own FMA even though she wishes she did.

Me and Roy : Enjoy the story!

Roy's POV

Oh God what have I done to deserve this I mean aren't I a good person I don't hurt other people, unless I

had gotten annoyed with them anyways it's their fault in the first place for making me annoyed with them, I

don't steal from other people, unless you count stealing girlfriends as a crime anyhow I can't help if my

irrestible charm had attracted their girlfriends to me, nor do I make others feel bad, well maybe except Ed

coz its so much fun irritating him, or anything else, I'll keep the other things I did a secret..., so God can

you tell me why I deserve this!

I told myself while staring at the lieutenant like some mad woman.

"Lieutenant what's are these things doing on top of my desk?" I asked while poking them and hoping that

they aren't what I think they are. "Why Sir, these are you paperwork that you have to get finished and after

you're done with that pile you have another one waiting outside for you." she said as she brandished her

gun infront of me. One day I told myself that she'll end up killing someone in the office with that gun of

hers. I said "Lieutenant isn't it time for my break" hoping that she'll fall for it I went right beside the door

"No Sir sit down and do our paperwork or we'll get crushed by an avalanche of paperwork" she said as she

shot one bullet that nearly missed my ear, fearing for my life I went behind my desk and started working.

Now Lord I'll ask you just one more time WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!

Roy: I hate you...

Me: You're mean!

Me:I'm so sorry that my disclaimer is really, really long!

Roy: PLEASE REVIEW!

(bows)


	2. Edward Elric

**Chapter 2 Edward Elric**

**Me: Hi everyone! I'd like to present chapter 2 of this fanfics! This chapter is dedicated to Edward Elric!**

**-party poppers-**

**Ed: Huh? Where the hell am I?**

**Me: You're in my story! –laughs evilly-**

**Ed: WTF?!**

**Roy: What's up Fullmetal, and by the way welcome to her world, -points to me-.**

**Me: So Ed, I want you to give the disclaimer this time! –smiles innocently-**

**Ed: What if I don't want to! What are you gonna do about it?!**

**Roy: If I were you Ed I'd do what she tells you to do. –reading magazines-**

**Ed: Why what would happen Mustang?**

**Me: -smiles evilly- Coz' if you don't do it Ed I'll write a yaoi containing you and Roy in it!**

**Ed and Roy: WHAT THE-?!!!**

**Roy: But I didn't do anything except read this magazine! –holds up magazine-**

**Ed: Fine I'll do it you better not write anything that involves me and that bastard doing something together!!**

**Roy: 0.0**

**Me: Yeah, yeah just get over with the disclaimer!**

**Ed: Miracle wants me to tell you that she doesn't own FMA if she did she would have been world famous right now!**

**Me, Roy and Ed: ENJOY!!**

**Ed's POV**

**Me and Al were standing outside of Eastern HQ in the pouring rain wondering whether we should go inside or not.**

"**Well here we are!" I said looking at the gates wondering if they were gonna open up magically or something.**

"**Yup, here we are big brother!" said Al looking at the lighted windows of the building.**

"**So we're here I guess we have no choice but to go inside and see that bastard." I sighed thinking of what could happen once I step inside the Colonel's office.**

"**Oh come on brother the Colonel's not that bad, doesn't he always help us whenever we're in trouble or when we need help!" said Al to me but I wasn't listening to what he was saying Al I could hear were my thoughts of asking God why he was doing these horrible things to me!**

"Oh God why are you doing this to me what have I ever done to you! Wasn't I a good person who deserves to be rewarded with the Philosopher's Stone!" I screamed in my mind.

**Somewhere in Heaven God was reading Ed's thoughts, "Yeah right!" said God as he read that Edward had thought that he was deserving enough of the Stone.**

"**God didn't I help plenty of people out! Didn't I do so much acts of goodness! I mean I admit I did all those pranks on Mustang and the others like the one where I soaked Mustang's gloves in alcohol and then when he tried to burn me he ended up burning himself and stayed in the hospital for half a month or the time when I changed Havoc's cigarettes into a small pack of mini firecrackers so when he placed one in his mouth and lighted it up there were fireworks in the room, so Havoc was sent to the hospital for a month or the time when Hughes left me in his room where he kept all of Elycia's pictures by accident so I transmuted all of them into a big trash can so when Hughes came in he fell into comatose for one and a half month and luckily for me, he never found out who did it!! But God that doesn't mean you have to punish me for all those little pranks!" I yelled in my head in frustration.**

**By the time I was mentioning all the things I did Al went to the side of the gate and saw a kitten.**

"**So God tell me something", I said to myself silently, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!!!" I screamed out in to the world where everyone now was staring at me like some lunatic. **

"**Al come now let's go inside." I called to my brother so that I could escape the pressure that was building up on me as everyone continued to stare at me.**

"**Coming brother!" Al replied as he ran towards me carrying something in his arms which I was sure it was another cat, I sighed as I saw an orange tail pop out of his arms.**

"**Anything wrong brother?" asked Al after I sighed.**

"**Nothing's wrong Al." I replied while we passed through the gates as we went inside HQ. **

**Then I told God in my mind again as I entered Mustang's office holding my report.**

"**Oh God what have I done to deserve this?!!" **

** OWARI! **

**Ed: I hate you!**

**Me: you can hate me all you want Ed but that doesn't change anything!**

**Roy: Please review!!**


End file.
